Enseñame
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: Esto es un shota. Un shota entre Randy Marsh y Clyde Donovan. Por favor, delen una oportunidad a esta locura de Fanfic. 8D! Lemmon.


**Esto es para _Moeharu _en deviantART.  
>Te dije que esto es algo que nunca pensé que iría a salir de mi mente sucia. xD Espero te guste y haga justicia a tu parte del trato. Personalmente, no lo creo. -orz-<strong>

**GENTEEE! Por su bien les dejo en claro. ES UN SHOTA ENTRE RANDY Y CLYDE. SE PERTURBARAN TANTO COMO MOEHARU Y YO LO ESTAMOS (?) XD**

**South Park (c) Matt Stone - Trey parker. **

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Se sentía pervertido. Bueno no es que fuera la esencia pura de la castidad pero sentir eso por un niñito… ¡no! Además era un amiguito de su hijo Stan.

— ¡Papá!

Se giro con extremada lentitud para enfocar su atención por enésima vez en su hijo.

—Papá necesito que me escuches… ¿podrías hacerlo?

—Cla-claro Stanley, discúlpame.

Dirigió su video cámara hacia la obra de teatro mal improvisada que se hallaba presente en la sala de su casa. Casi todo el cuarto año se hallaba en ese lugar.

—Papá por favor enfoca a Clyde, ¿si? Necesito que hagas una buena toma.

Paso saliva nerviosamente y asintió. Trémulamente dirigió su aparato tecnológico hacia el chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Este miraba a la cámara con una expresión de lo más indiferente, cosa que ponía aun más nervioso al viejo Randy.

—Clyde por favor sonríe.

El aludido deslumbro al mayor con una sonrisa encantadora para luego borrarla en el acto y mirarlo con desaprobación.

—Señor Marsh, se supone que soy una estatua.

Todos rieron incluyendo el castaño bromista. A Randy se le subieron los colores a la cabeza.

— ¡Bueno ya! Si quieren que les ayude en su estúpido proyecto hagan lo que les diga sin protestar, pequeños mocosos.

—Lo siento, señor Marsh. No era mi intención ofenderlo.

Se derritió con esa voz cantarina y suave. Con un fuerte sonrojo se disculpo diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño y, en efecto fue a parar allí.

—Dios que me sucede… —se dijo a si mismo mientras cerraba la puerta del cuartito del baño y se sentaba en la taza.

Se sintió inmensamente pervertido al recordar la sonrisa brillante del niño y aun más cuando al hacer eso soltaba un suspiro y se acariciaba su entrepierna. Esto se estaba pasando de absurdo y pecaminoso…

—Señor Marsh —unos leves toquecitos sonaron en su cabeza — Señor Marsh ¿esta aquí?

— ¡¿Clyde? —su corazón se agito violento y su parte baja se endureció.

—Esto… —el pequeño dudaba.

—Si necesitas el baño, ve al cuarto de Stan. Allí hay uno.

—No señor Marsh… yo... bueno, ¿puedo pasar?

No se lo creía. Y además no podía dejar pasar a esa pequeña tentación. Si lo dejaba terminaría siendo comido… ¿pero no se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Clyde?

—Quiero pedirme un consejo… usted se ve inteligente y correcto.

_¿Correcto?_ Ese niño no sabía como calificar a las personas.

—Bueno entonces espera a que salga y…

— ¡No! Necesito hablar a solas con usted sin que nadie me escuche —dijo interrumpiendo al mayor, en un tono apremiante —. Por favor —rogó.

Se debatió unos minutos y decidió dejarlo entrar, no si antes prometiéndose a si mismo que no le haría nada al pequeño. Cogió rápidamente una toalla y se la puso en sus piernas. Más tarde se encargaría de su amiguito.

—Adelante —dijo con toda naturalidad, abriendo la puerta.

—Gracias —se limito a decir Clyde con un sonrojo que lo hacia ver adorable. Randy se mordió el labio inferior y rezó.

El silencio embargo la situación. Clyde por su parte respiraba agitadamente y Randy solo se limitaba a desnudarlo con la mirada.

—Y bien… ¿Qué quieres?

—Bueno señor Marsh yo…

—Deja de decirme así —interrumpió Randy—, me haces sentir jodidamente viejo. Dime Randy.

—Mmmm, como usted diga, Randy —dijo pronunciando el nombre en un lacerante susurro erótico.

Ninguno dijo nada. Pero ahora la respiración agitada no era del niño.

—Vera seño… Randy, esto es vergonzoso pero creo que me gusta un amigo y eso me hace sentir… —dijo todo de forma atropellada y se callo al final dejando su confesión a la mitad.

Estupefacto. Si, esa era la palabra para describir la expresión de su cara. ¿Será que Stan también le gustaba un chico? Pensó desviándose inconscientemente del tema.

—Señor Marsh yo se que esto que le digo es extraño pero…

— ¿Exactamente que quieres de mi?

El pequeño escondió su rostro agachando este y dejando que algunos mechones marrones le cubrieran.

—Lo que quiero es… uhm… yo…

— ¡Ya dime, niño! Me pones los nervios de punta y ni que decir de mí… —dijo zarandeándolo.

—Aghh ¡de acuerdo! —Musitó alzando su rostro— ¡Quiero que me bese!

Soltó al pequeño como si un rayo lo hubiera electrocutado. _No, no ¡NO! _ Eso era pasarse de la raya. ¿Acaso había fumado algo de marihuana? No que él recordara.

—Por favor… es solo para certificar algo…

—Niñito… ¿estas bien? Puedo ser tu padre ¡Jesucristo!

—Béseme, Randy.

_Dios, Dios, Dios. _La habitación le daba vueltas. Pronto se vio a si mismo aferrando la chaqueta de Clyde y atrayéndolo a él de forma deliberada. _No puede ser._ Se vio a si mismo probando esos labios vírgenes. Vio como el chiquillo abría sus ojos verdes desmesuradamente y al instante los cerraba. Dejo de ver y empezó a sentir.

Era suave, dulce, embriagante. Se movía con ferocidad contra esos delicados labios que al parecer disfrutaban del hurto. _Este no soy yo._ Con asombro sintió como la lengua del pequeño jugaba con la suya. Gimió de gozo.

Sin romper aquel prohibido pero delicioso beso, sus manos más que expertas se dirigieron sin pudor alguno al pantalón de Clyde. Se abrió paso ante este y el calzoncillo, y toco lo que su perversa mente exigía ya tocar.

— ¡Ahhh, Randy!

—Niño, le has pedido consejo al peor.

—Lose —susurro Clyde mirándolo repentinamente a los ojos con un brillo seductor— por eso viene a usted.

Sin nada de delicadeza, lo estrello contra la pared del baño y lo sostuvo allí.

— ¿sabes que haces? —pregunto con su respiración agitada.

—No.

— ¿entonces?

—Solo quiero sentir. Además usted me hace _sentir _exactamente _eso._ Lo que quiero.

No quería cuestionar más. Ni al pequeño ofrecido ni a él mismo.

Con todo su autocontrol, tomo el cierre de la cremallera de la chaqueta roja que cubría al niño y empezó a deshacerla. Una vez abierta esta, la deslizo por los delgados brazos del chico y admiro el dorso níveo que tenia delante. Se sintió sucio.

—No debo hacer esto…

—Usted quiere hacerlo tanto como yo.

Se inclino para acallar esas declaraciones pecaminosas. Esos labios se movían con un ritmo alocado.

—Randy…

Le bajo los pantalones presurosamente y lo dejo solo con sus calzoncillos y nada mas. Sin mirarlo a los ojos lo alzó por el torso y lo sentó en sus piernas. Empezó a acariciarlo con descaro mientras el menor se deleitaba y jadeaba.

— ¿te gusta Stan?

— ¡No! —se apresuro a contestar el niño entre una risita nerviosa.

—Bien.

Enterró su rostro en el cuello del niño mientras sus manos se entretenían con los diminutos pezones del mismo. Su piel era suave y tersa. Deliciosa al tacto y con una fragancia a vainilla que le nublaba la mente. Mordió con suavidad el cuello y lamio toda la extensión de esta. El niñito se quejaba de goce.

—Primera lección entonces: Haz sentir a tu compañero lo mejor posible.

Sin dejarle contestar tomo una de las pequeñas manos y la dirigió al miembro del niño quitándole de paso los calzoncillos. Este protesto con su rostro encendido pero Randy solo le contesto con una sonrisa picara. Hizo que rodeara con su mano delicada su miembro y con la suya mas grande abrazo esta y empezó a moverla.

— ¿Q-que haces…?

—Limítate a sentir _eso._

Y si que lo estaba sintiendo. Era algo cosquilloso y estimulante. Al parecer era _eso._ De su infantil boquita salió pequeños gemidos que le hacían poner la piel de gallina. La mano de Randy poco a poco aumentaba su velocidad y con ella también la suya. La fricción era algo muy placentero.

—N-no… mmm… ah…

Seguía sin creerse lo que hacia. No debía hacer eso… no _debía. _Pero era algo tan… tan prohibido que el simplemente el hecho de pensarlo lo excitaba.

Unos minutos mas, y el pequeño infante derramo sus esencia en la mano del padre de Stan y el la suya.

— ¿E-eso Sali..o de mi…? —pregunto el pequeño con curiosidad mas que repugnancia.

—Si, con esto se hacen los bebes —murmuro Randy lamiendo su mano.

El pequeño no sabia si poner cara de asco por lo que hacia Randy o el hecho que el líquido plateado hiciera bebes.

—Bien. Segunda lección: Cuando ya tu compañero esta satisfecho, prepáralo —se le quedo mirando por un momento cosa que hizo sonrojar a Clyde —. En tu caso, te van a preparar.

— ¿Cómo que a prep…? —la pregunta se quedo atascada en su garganta. Sentía como unos dedos le tocaban su trasero en la parte mas interna.

—Esto —dijo metiendo el primer dedo—, es preparar.

Soltó un quejido. Ya no quería seguir con ese juego. Conto que dos dedos más entraron en su interior y grito.

—Shhh, nos escucharan.

Se movía dentro de Clyde con una extrema dulzura. Soltó una risita malvada al darse cuenta que si con solo los dedos le dolía y gritaba, no quería saber como seria con su…

—Mmm… ya... ya no me due-duele tanto…

—Eso esta bien —beso su frente—, porque estos dedos no son nada a comparación de lo que pronto tendras dentro.

— ¡¿Qué? —protesto el niñito alzando su rostro y mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

—Te dije que esto era mala idea… ahora no puedes protestar.

Inclinando su rostro beso tiernamente los labios del niño y saco sus dedos.

Bajo un poco sus pantalones para sacar su eminente erección. El niño solo pudo pasar saliva y emitir una risita de vergüenza. Sin recibir orden alguna por parte del mayor toco la hombría de Randy con una de sus manos y sintió que emitía calor. Dejo salir otra risita y se sonrojo. Randy hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Entonces _eso _—señalo— va a estar dentro de mi?

—Esa es la idea, pequeño.

—Me parece bien.

Randy alzo un poco a Clyde tomándolo de la cintura. Clyde por su parte buscaba apoyo en los hombros de Randy. Lo posiciono encima de su erección y empezó a empujar.

— ¡Ahh! ¡No!

_¡Esta entrando!_ Pensó Clyde sin saber que hacer.

—Solo relájate.

Siguió empujando al niño hacia abajo tratando en lo mas posible de no ser brusco. Oía los pequeños quejidos. Veía como se le escapaban algunas lágrimas. Pronto se sintió atrapado y se detuvo.

—Lo siento —le murmuro al pequeño besándole las mejillas.

—N-no pensé que fue-fuera a doler tanto… —contesto Clyde con voz pastosa.

—Pronto se pasara el dolor. Solo dime cuando pueda moverme y lo hare.

El niñito asintió y dejo que el mayor cubriera su rostro con besos y caricias. El bigote de Randy le causaba cosquillas y sus labios, deseo.

—Ya… ya puede moverse…

— ¿Después de todo esto, no me harás el honor de tutearme? —pregunto divertido mientras le daba la primera embestida.

—Ahhh… Yo… mmmhh…

—"Tu" no "usted", para empezar.

No presto mucha atención a lo que le decían. Se concentro en la sensación que le producía ser penetrado por ese señor. Se sentía delicioso. Se sintió a desfallecer y dejo que su frente posara en el pecho del mayor.

Pronto los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y certeros. Las manos de Randy se aferraban a la cintura de Clyde impulsándolo hacia abajo en cada movimiento. Clyde se abrazaba al cuello del mayor gimiendo al oído de este.

—Aghh… mas… yo ¡ahhh!

— ¿Sientes _eso_? —pregunto jadeante.

—Siiii… ¡Si que lo siento! ¡Ahhh!

Clyde se impulsaba así mismo hacia abajo, queriendo que Randy llegara mas profundo.

—Yo me… ahhh…

—Hazlo… mmmhh…

Lo embistió con más fuerza e hizo gritar a Clyde de placer absoluto. Pronto sintió como en su vientre se esparcía por segunda vez el líquido plateado del pequeño y al segundo como las paredes internas apretujaban su sexo de forma asfixiante.

—Ahhmm… Yo… ahh…

—Calla…

Sin poder aguantarse también expulso su semilla, marcando al niño.

Suspiraron de éxtasis.

—Yo… —empezó el niño de nuevo pero Randy lo callo con un beso.

—Tercera lección: Disfruta del orgasmo.

**2.**

— ¿Dónde demonios te metiste, Clyde? —pregunto enojado Stan.

—Estaba conmigo, hijo —intervino Randy haciendo sonrojar al pequeño.

— ¿Y por que?

— ¿No lo escucharon gritar?

Todos los niños se miraron unos a otros y asintieron.

—Pues verán. Clyde iba también para el baño pero como no sabia muy donde era se tropezó y al caerse se llevo consigo el jarrón que esta ahí en el corredor.

Todos incluyendo Clyde lo miraron asombrado. Stan no se lo creía de a mucho.

— ¿Qué jarrón, papá?

—El de tu cuarto, hijo.

—Mamá matara a Clyde.

— ¿Que? —dijo por fin el aludido.

—Pues —se giro Stan para mirarlo—, que era el jarrón favorito de mama.

— ¡Fue sin culpa! —y estuvo a punto de añadir _"yo no rompí nada" _pero eso no convenía.

— ¿Por eso tienes vendado el brazo, Clyde? —pregunto Butters preocupado.

—Eh… Si, si. Me corte un poco.

Todos se concentraron alrededor de Clyde preguntándole que si se encontraba bien a lo que el contestaba "_Si, gracias" _y daba una amable sonrisa.

—Papa… ¿le hiciste algo a Clyde?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso, hijo?

—Por la forma en que te mira. Además se sonroja y todo. Que gay.

—Solo lo ayude en un problema —dijo sonriendo.

—Ya lo creo —mascullo Stan por lo bajo, dirigiéndose a la congregación de Clyde.

Bueno seguro con ese acto pecaminoso se iría al infierno. Rio en su fuero interno. Lo valía. Sonrió de forma ladina a Clyde cuando este giro su rostro para verlo a hurtadillas. La cara del pequeño se torno roja como un tomate y escondió su rostro nuevamente girándola.

—Espero haberte ayudado, Clyde —murmuro a todas voces para provocar al menor.

—S-si, lo hizo muy bien. Gracias Randy —contraataco Clyde sonriendo.

Ambos se sonrieron cómplices ante las miradas confundidas y una recelosa de la audiencia presente en la sala de la familia Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Y que tal? <strong>-se cubre con una almohada- Se que es algo que nunca pensaron leer. Honestamente yo tampoco pense en escribir algo asi xD pero lo hice. LOL**

**Moeharu, mujer espero que te haya gustado. Cuando quieras puedes pedirme otro fanfic y con mucho gusto lo hare :'3**

**Gracias por leerlo y cualquier comentario es absolutamente recibido.**

**Ahi se ven. P E A C E **


End file.
